Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki
|name=Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki |kanji=一夜=ヴァンダレイ=寿 |rōmaji=''Ichiya Vandarei Kotobuki'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age=29Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Cover (debut) 36 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Orange |blood type= |affiliation=Blue Pegasus Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=The Trimens Team Blue Pegasus |previous team=Light Team |partner=None |previous partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart=Nichiya |magic=Perfume Magic |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut=Episode 52 |japanese voice= Shō Hayami |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki is the ace of the Blue Pegasus Guild, as well as the leader of the Trimens (composed of Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm). Many have called him an old man because of the way he looks, despite being 29 years old when first introduced.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 14 Appearance Ichiya is a short man with a distinctively big, somehow rectangular-shaped face, with a large flat nose which always seems to be shining, and prominent cheekbones. He has dark eyes and eyebrows, with a pair of lines pointing towards his nose below them, plus some stubble around his mouth and prominent chin. His orange hair was initially kept in a wavy style with many curved spikes jutting outwards, with one acting as a fringe on the left side of his face. He seems to possess mildly hairy legs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 10 After seven years from Fairy Tail’s incident on Tenrou Island, Ichiya’s appearance hasn’t changed much, with the only visible difference being his hair, which has gotten longer and is kept in a different hairstyle, with the wavy, spiky strands being kept downwards and covering the sides of his face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 22 Ichiya’s first attire consisted of a white suit with elbow-long sleeves, with distinctive pants ending below his knees in dark hems, adorned by Blue Pegasus’ symbol on its left shoulder, over an orange shirt covered in many dark leaf motifs, possessing sleeves reaching down below his elbows and closed around the neck by a red papillon, and elegant light shoes paired with light socks. The left part of his chest was adorned by a large flower reminiscent of a rose, and a wide, dark belt was seen hanging over his right hip, with several flasks attacked to it, containing perfumes used for Ichiya’s Perfume Magic. After the 7-years time skip, his attire underwent subtle changes, getting visibly simpler, with his short pants losing the dark hems, his jacket seemingly covering a plain shirt which is dark in the lower part, and his shoes being dark.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 24 Personality Ichiya is a womanizer like the rest of his group. Unlike them, he is nowhere near as handsome, though he thinks of himself as such. Regardless, the Trimens call him aniki (older brother) and show a great deal of respect for him. He and Erza Scarlet apparently have some history together, much to her disgust, and he constantly continues to hit on her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 9-11 Ichiya is also as cowardly as he is vain, and usually prefers to run from a fight. However, there is a rare exception where he proves to be courageous by going against the Council to save Jellal Fernandes for Erza's sake. He is an ardent fan of perfumes. He has a habit of saying the English word "men" all the time, and he calls Erza "my honey" (also in English). Synopsis Oración Seis arc Ichiya, along with his team, are selected to represent Blue Pegasus for the guild alliance alongside Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter to combat Oración Seis. Before he can help his team explain the situation to the others, including who the Oración Seis are,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 7-12 Ichiya is beaten by Oración Seis member Angel, who has Gemini take his guise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 16-20 The real Ichiya appears after Oración Seis defeats all the other members of the alliance and kidnaps Wendy Marvell and Happy. Together with Jura, he manages to heal the others' injuries using his Healing Perfume on them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 7-10 The alliance regroups and splits up to find Oración Seis' base and rescue Wendy and Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 19-20 Ichiya goes off on his own and runs into a small group of thugs from one of the dark guilds allied with Oración Seis. Rather than fight, Ichiya cowardly begs for his life.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16 He is captured, tied to a pole, and carried off by the dark guild, all the while trying to bargain with the thugs to let him go.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 13-15 After Nirvana is activated by Brain and forms into a walking entity, Ichiya is abandoned by his captors and hanging from one of the towers on Nirvana, still tied to the pole.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Page 3 Despite this silly obstacle and claiming to be unable to help because of it,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 17 Ichiya manages to reach and destroy one of the lacrima powering Nirvana's legs with his Power Perfume.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Page 14 Ichiya escapes from Nirvana before its destruction and prepares to leave to use the bathroom, but is trapped by a magic barrier created by Lahar,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 12-13 who had come to arrest Hoteye and Jellal. Ichiya fights alongside the others to save Jellal in an attempt to please Erza, but stops after Erza pleads them to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 9-13 With their mission complete, Ichiya leads the Trimens back to Blue Pegasus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 4 X791 arc Ichiya, along with the rest of The Trimens, visit Fairy Tail to tell to inform them of the possibility that Tenrou Island may still exist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 21-24 Grand Magic Games arc Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Blue Pegasus hears about Lyon and Jura joining the games under Lamia Scale. Ichiya gets uneasy with the idea but Bob tells him that they should allow their strongest Mages to join the fray as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 He and Hibiki are awakened by the announcement of the beginning of the preliminary round during the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 7 The Trimens, along with another member that looks like a rabbit, pass the preliminaries in fifth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 The team chooses to let Eve play for the first event of the games, Hidden.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 At the end of the event, Eve scores four points for Blue Pegasus, coming in fourth overall in the game.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 21 During the subsequent battles, Ichiya doesn't seem to pay attention to the battles,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 12, except when it comes to battles of his teammates. During Ren Akatsuki's fight against Arania Web, Natsu wonders if the members of Blue Pegasus, mainly Ichiya, got strong like Ren, to which Erza replies that Ichiya's abilities since the start have always been exceptional, making him the strongest Mage in Blue Pegasus, which makes Natsu eager to fight Ichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 7 Ichiya later participates in the second day's event, Chariot and was initially in second place after Kurohebi of Team Raven Tail. However, he fails to keep his position and is overtaken by Bacchus of Team Quatro Cerberus, Risley of Team Mermaid Heel and Yuka of Team Lamia Scale, ultimately causing him to fall to fifth place, earning his team 3 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 5-10 It is later revealed that reserve member Jenny Realight took his place in the team as the competition portion had been physically exhausting for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 12 Jenny loses her battle against Mirajane Strauss,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279: Pages 21 and Ichiya, recovered, comes back during the MPF event, telling Eve and Ren to trust Hibiki, that was competing in the event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285: Page 8 In the Battle Portion of the third day, Eve is defeated by Rufus Lohr in the second match. Worried about their team's position, Hibiki and Ren comment with Ichiya about their fall in the ranking. However, Ichiya replies saying not to worry because they still have the unnamed rabbit-costumed person as their secret weapon, and emphasizes saying it twice. Hibiki and Ren thank Ichiya for the lesson, but get worried because they don't know the person's identity, thinking that he could not be a member of the Guild, which is against the Games' rules.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 286, Page 7 After the Naval Battle event is completed, the tag teams battles get started, with the formation of the new Team Fairy Tail. Ichiya is seen alongside the unnamed rabbit-costumed Mage waiting sternly for the battles to commence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 16 Later, Ichiya and the Rabbit enter the battle field, facing the Quatro Cerberus duo - Bacchus and Rocker. Before the battle starts, the Rabbit, Ichiya's secret weapon, is revealed to be Nichiya, utterly shocking the audience. Suddenly, Bacchus charges at Nichiya, knocking him out with a single palm strike. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 2-6 Seeing this, Ichiya is surprised, having thought that Nichiya would possess the same power as him due to Nichiya and him having the same appearance. As Bacchus and Rocker land multiple blows on him, a sad Ichiya realizes Nichiya's heroic actions. With these thoughts, Ichiya is determined to let his comrade smell the perfume of victory. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 6-9 Ichiya uses his Perfume Magic, enhancing his muscles. He then attacks with his Smiling Smash, punching both of his opponents who are, as a result, completely knocked out at the same time. Everyone in the arena is impressed by Ichiya's strength. After doing his usual poses, he heads to Nichiya, taking him in his arms and asking him if he is gravely injured. Nichiya replies that he is just not feeling too manly. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 10-12 Magic and Abilities Perfume Magic (香り魔法 Kaori Mahō ''): Ichiya uses magical perfume as his spells. These perfumes have a myriad of effects that he can exploit at his disposal. This seems to be pretty useful, but so far most of his spells are supportive, passive and somewhat cowardly. Erza has said he is a powerful Mage, of the "well-to-do" sort; however, he has yet to show his true "power".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 11 *'Pain Relieving Perfume: A perfume that Ichiya uses to heal his own wounds, as well and others around him that also smell the perfume. It was also described to have a magnificent fragance. However, it's inefective against poison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Page 10-12 *Pain Perfume:' A perfume originally used by Gemini on Jura; still, it is almost certain that Ichiya can use it too. This perfume makes his opponent unable to fight by causing intense pain and taking away their will to battle. (Anime Only)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 53 *'Paralyzing Perfume': A perfume Ichiya uses to paralyze his enemies so he doesn't have to fight them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 16 *'Power Perfume: A perfume that causes Ichiya to greatly increase his muscles' structure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Page 1 **'''Enhanced Strength: His large muscles improve Ichiya's physical power to the point where he can destroy the massive lacrima crystal in one of Nirvana's legs with his bare hands. **'Smiling Smash': With his strength enhanced, Ichiya aims a punch at his foes, sending them flying. *'Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation': A perfume that Ichiya inserts in his nose, increasing his speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 7 **'Enhanced Speed': While under the effects of this perfume, Ichiya's speed dramatically increases, enabling them to dodge his opponent's attacks. Enhanced Smell: Ichiya possesses a remarkable sense of smell, probably on par (if not greater) with that a Dragon Slayer's, being able to tell whether a Mage has good or rare Magic simply by their smell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 6 Enhanced Durability: In spite of his small stature, Ichiya has proven himself to be quite resilient to physical punishment: he was shown capable of remaining conscious while suffering a heavy beating from two opponents, enduring both the blows from Rocker's Drill Rock and, most importantly, the Magically-enhanced palm strikes from the melee specialist Bacchus, and subsequently managed to fight back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 7-12 Dancer: While never openly shown, Ichiya seems to be a capable dancer, having defeated Vijeeter Ecor, someone specializing in dance and even employing it as the medium for his main Magic, in a dance battle which took place during the Grand Magic Games, several years prior to X791.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Cover Appearances in Other Media Video Games Ichiya appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki possess the following moves: *'Main': Acid Perfume *'Sub 1': Pain Perfume *'Sub 2': Fight Loss Perfume *'Sub 3': Speed Perfume *'Super': Power Perfume Battles & Events *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs. Unnamed Dark Guild *Jellal Fernandes's Arrest *Chariot Trivia *His counterpart in Edolas is shown to be part of the Exceed race.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 8 *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Ichiya's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Members